The Dieing Daisy
by Hanako Senpai
Summary: A punk,A prep,and mourner is sent into the world of naruto ,but before ethier came a horrid accident happened making the joy of being in this wonderful word turn into ashes,So now they have to get through this world wout fallen for any one.I don't ownNaru


**A/n: Hello this is my first fan fiction and I am happy that I am able to post my fan fiction on such a well respected site and for future apologizes I would like to say sorry for any grammar problems I have two reading disabilities and I wear glasses so this is just my way of saying sorry for any grammar problems sorry again and let the story again((oh and you might not be able to tell ,but this is defently a naruto fan fiction and sorry the intro is kind of broing you can skip it once I get a 2nd chapter up.))**

Hanako , Umeko, and Sayuri worked out of school they had to wait for Sayuri's mother to drive them to their favorite place in the whole world. It was Jun'Ichi's ramen and roleplay shop. Other wise R&R shop ,but no one really cared all geek dorks and fans of all anime shows and the one the trio loved the most was fruits basket ,but next to that it was Naruto. They smiled at each other and cracked jokes about what was with the Daisuke's suicidal episode today. Daisuke was Hanako's invisible suicidal brother any telling people about him made them seem like idiots when they talked about him.

Hanako was the oldest by a year she had always been the more down always talking over death, but she could be friendly if she wanted to even though she can be perverted .She was a German exchange student ,but her parents were in to the Japanese culture and so after her birth they would move here and there every other year. This is one reason she had blond hair she added black tips to it to make her self stick out ,but for a twist her eyes were green ,but she couldn't live with that she just put colored contacts in that were a creepy color of red which she loved. She wore a black and white sleeveless striped t-shit with black crago pants. Hanako was of the age of thirteen and was 5'7tall.

Umeko was the was in the middle of the ages she was born on the same day as Hanako ,but was a year younger than her. Umeko was Japanese by birth and her parents were Irish giving her red hair, but it wasn't very bright her hair was a frizzy mess of curls. She had green eyes like Hana Chan which made her smile ,but Hana Chan hid her eyes under contacts though her eyes were pretty. Umeko parents were divorced even though they both lived here it was such a pain to bring all her crap to one place and bring them to another it was a curse this is why she liked Hana Chan out of fruits baskets and Gaara out of Naruto both living with curses and both making there way in life the best way they could. Umeko wore a t-shirt that was green and was two sizes to big ,but there was a knot in the back making it smaller she wore a white mini skirt under it making her look preppy and out of place next to Hana Chan. Umeko was 5'1 and was still goring well that was what she hoped Hana Chan wouldn't be able to use her as arm stand any more if she grew. ((**A/n: haha I do that to my friends plus I based these charries off of me and a few friends yes and of course Hana Chan is like me:) well side note off))**

Sayuri was the youngest by one year and 3 months she was a pure Japan girl she was creative smart and would never be rude she would apologize to everyone like it was all her fault if you broke your arm or cracked a mirror ,but she is very hyper which is a very good thing other wise she would get annoying plus her friends would kill her before you could say suicidal .Her hair was jet black with white tips. ((**A/n: She stole it from Hana Chan, Hana has different color of hair dye.)) **Her skin was of a lovely shade of tan that had a mixture of yellow unlike Ume Chan's winter pale skin and Hana Chan's dark tan freckled skin. Sayuri was the plank between Umeko and Hanako. Umeko was more preppy while Hanako was more punk-ish ,but with Sayuri they fit together perfectly. Sayuri was around 5'3 tall and was wearing a t-shirt that had long sleeveand was blaack that had a ramen bowl on it and in red letters on the back it read ' Ramen my anti drug.' she wore blue jeans that had holes in them that Umeko by bought for her and was one reason why she wore them a lot. ((**A/n: Do they were jeans in Japan 0.o the only langue I know is sign langue ,but I am not deaf my bother is.))**

"Man I didn't think it was even possible for you mother to be late I am dieing of boredom." Hanako Let out a sigh as she held her hair off of the back of her neck it was nearing summer and was getting hotter. She was sitting on the side walk with her two best friends and she wouldn't admit it ,but she loved them very much more than the sun , the moon and the stars.

"Many apologizes she should be here soon please punish me in her place." Sayuri whimpered as she parried her friends would forgive her mother who was normally on time well was always she had never been late in all Sayuri's life except once ,but that was a accident.

"CHEER UP YOU TWO WE WILL BE AT THE R&R SHOPS."Umeko yelled this while hugging her dear friends tight trying to get this insanty out of the way.

"Yeah yeah just get off of me before some one sees."Hana Chan said this with a smile and as soon as her smile ended a police car appeared in the parking lot.

"I think they are going too screach the school for drugs ,but wheres the dog?"Sayuri whispered this watching him as he drew closer to the group he held up a picture and compared it to them he let out a small sigh ,but before he could say anything Hana chan jumped up and yelled. "I didn't do it ."

The officer looked at her his eyes bluging as she grabed on to his leg and began to beg not to be sent to jail. " Excuse me ,but are you Miss Sayuri san."He said this as hanako jumped up for joy that she wasn't in trouble ,but then she had realization hit her that one of her friend was in trouble.

"Miss Sayuri your mother has been in a accident we are not sure if it is fatul yet ,but it is best not to worry she asked if I could take you to Some ramen place she said that was what she wanted."She officer show no sypathem to as he stated what had to be said ,but what spurised Sayuri friends was that she was slightly smiling.

"She fell down te stairs again didn't she."Sayuri's mother had fallen down the stairs once before , but she had messed up her wind pipes and so her mother couldn't speak this caused her and her mother to learn sign langue.

Umeko glanced back at her friends smile it was broken and she hated anything that was broken. **((A/n:me too she stole my quote and I can say that with a straight face.))**She held her friend Sayuri tight and began to whisper things in her ear like."It will be ok ." Or "I will pay for your ramen."

Hanako frowned at the officer he didn't give a shit about what happened to Sayuri he was just there to baby sit. "Yo copper stop standing around and take us to your damned car plus show some sorrow don't act like a bastard."**((A/**n:** though talk for some one who is 13))**

The man looked at a girl and sigh only thinking . ' This will be over as soon as I drop the brats off .' He turned around and waved at them to follow . "Come with me . "

**A/n:Sorry for the crapiness It is just the intro I right really stink ,but I am better once I write the story oh yes flames are aloud-ish . I would like to know what is wrong with the story and what I can do to make it better thank you for reading -**


End file.
